


Black Rabbit

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Gen, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the third day in a row of less than two hours sleep when Shingo first sees Black Rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Though fictional, this little slice of strange was inspired by an [actual conversation](http://jdorama.com/viewpost.570044.htm&highlight=#570044), kindly translated by Yanie.

It’s the third day in a row of less than two hours sleep when Shingo first sees Black Rabbit.

A flash of fur behind the sofa, lopsided ears teetering into his frame of vision and then, gone.

Did I see something?  
Yes. Black rabbit. Black rabbit.

And he’s feeling woozy and wrong and tick, tick, tick and the beers were hours ago, he’s sober now, and he’s not taken any drugs that he’s aware of but still, there was a black rabbit. No two ways about it.

The next day he does a commercial and a couple of interviews and smiles and is cheerful and awake, he always is once he’s out there and doing something. It’s just the oddness of the twilight time that gets him, when no one else is up and there’s nothing to do. 3am. That’s when it starts to happen. That’s when he sees Black Rabbit.

The second time he swears it looks at him. A glisten of eyes, one paw outstretched, outsized. And again it’s gone. He spends the next day drawing it repeatedly on any scrap bits of paper that come to hand. Shingo wonders whether it’s, like, his spirit guide or something, Native American style. 

When he asks Tsuyoshi about it, because he’s the only one that won’t laugh, Tsuyoshi says maybe it’s an externalisation of his primitive self, his instincts. But Shingo doesn’t think so. He knows the black rabbit probably lives in his mind, not in the world, but he still thinks it’s trying to tell him something. Black Rabbit. 

I think it’s your shadow self, says Tsuyoshi. The black rabbit in your heart.  
Will you stay here tonight? asks Shingo. I want you to see it.  
They stay awake all night, watching the spot behind the sofa. But Black Rabbit doesn’t come.


End file.
